


sandpaper and solder [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "sandpaper and solder" by impossibletruths."On the breaking and mending of wire things, like cages and minds and hearts."





	sandpaper and solder [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts), [impossibletruths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sandpaper and solder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830925) by [impossibletruths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/pseuds/impossibletruths). 



Length: 12:51  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sandpaper%20and%20solder.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sandpaper%20and%20solder%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to record and finish my planned treats for #ITPE, so here they are, belatedly(?). This is for frecklebomb, who requested Critical Role!! This seemed up your alley and I hope you enjoy it! :D Thanks to impossibletruths for giving me permission to podfic their stories!


End file.
